With the advent of low cost pool production techniques, solar heaters and thermal blankets adapted to retain heat within an enclosure such as a pool, the prevalence of pools in America has increased to areas beyond the Sun Belt. Associated with permanently placed pools are filtration units run periodically for maintaining pool hygiene, and some filtration units include a high pressure output line which powers a pool cleaner or other instrumentality for the purposes of enhancing and encouraging migration of debris to a lower portion of the pool for subsequent removal. Pool cleaners typically operate on a line pressure of forty to sixty-five pounds per square inch and more about the pool while tethered to the high pressure line.
These pool cleaning devices are sufficiently efficient to require only periodic operation, typically from two to six hours per day. The remainder of the time, the apparatus associated with the pool cleaning instrumentality, particularly the high pressure line, remains idle.
Surprisingly, to date there has been no amusement device or exercising instrumentality which utilizes the high pressure line when it is not used to clean the pool.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, in so far as those patents appear relevant to the process at hand:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,910, Heston et al., May 28, 1968 PA1 3,435,471, Drennen, Apr. 1, 1969 PA1 3,626,428, Collaro, Dec. 7, 1971 PA1 4,028,761, Taylor, June 14, 1977 PA1 4,206,933, Koch, June 10, 1980 PA1 4,264,313, Kort, Apr. 28, 1981
In view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, it should be clear that any similarities between the instant application and the known prior art is merely coincidental, since among other things, one of these known prior art instrumentalities utilizes the high pressure water line as the source for an amusement or exercise ride.